Your World Never Ends
by AurumChevalier
Summary: Kaito is stuck in the Reaper's Game. Does he have what it takes to survive the week? Will he learn to trust his partner, whoever it is?
1. Day 1

This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.

Kaito opened his eyes and found himself standing in the middle of an intersection. _Why am I here? _he thought. Suddenly, frogs appeared out of nowhere and started attacking him. "Make a pact with me. If you do, they will stop attacking." said a voice from behind him. Kaito turned around and saw that the voice belong to a boy with spiky orange hair, wearing purple headphones. The boy with the headphones repeated, "Make a pact with me. That's the only way we can defeat the Noise, unless you want to be erased."

Seeing that he had no other options, Kaito agreed to make a pact with the boy. Lights engulfed the both of them and then disappeared. Fireballs appeared and destroyed the frogs.

"By the way, my name is Neku, Sakuraba Neku. For the sake of convenience, what is your name?" asked the boy with the headphones.

"Kaito. Tenjo Kaito. You can leave. I don't need your help anymore."

"Then how do you plan to erase the Noise, those monsters I fought. You don't even know how to use Psychs."

"Not my problem. I'm going home."

"As much as I hate it, we're stuck in this together. Nobody else can see, hear, or help you. I am the only person who can keep you alive."

"As I said before, this is not my problem."

"Fine then, I'll make you a deal. If you can the attention of one person, then you can do whatever you want and I'll leave you alone. If you can't, then you have to do what I say."

"This is going to be easy." Kaito tried to push over an old woman he saw, but he just passed through her and fell to the ground.

Neku laughed. "You believe me now?"

Kaito got off the floor and said, "Fine, you win. What do I have to do?"

"Today's mission is to reach a place called Heartland Tower. Since this is my first time here, I have no idea where the hell it is."

"You've got to be kidding me. It's the large tower with a giant heart on it. Kind of hard to miss, don't you think?"

"I told you before, this is my first time here." Neku looked at the palm of his right hand. There was a red timer on it. "We have 10 minutes to get there, so you better start running."

They ran towards the building, but Kaito kept lagging behind. After running for 5 minutes, they had to stop because Kaito couldn't keep up.

Neku leaned against a wall and said, "What is your problem? Have you never ran before in your life. It's not even that far."

Kaito was panting after every word he said, "I don't run. I have Orbital fly me to where ever I need to go."

"Just great. I paired myself with a rich brat."

"Who are you calling a brat. I happen to be 18."

"Let's just get going."

"I haven't caught my breath yet. Wait up!"

After running for another minute, they finally made it to Heartland Tower. Neku looked at his palm again and the timer disappeared. He also looked at Kaito, who seemed to be in a bad state, with sweat pouring down his face and his short ragged breaths.

Neku looked at Kaito with disapproval and said, "You need to learn how to fight the Noise. Check your pockets; there should be pins in there."

Kaito checked his pockets and there were pins in there. "What are these things doing in here? I never put them in my pocket."

"This is proof that you're in the Reaper's Game. To use these pins, you need to concentrate. If you're feeling better, then you should practice using them."

Neku took a black pin with a skull on it out of his pocket and flipped it. Noise began appearing and Neku pushed Kaito into the middle of the mess. Kaito seemed surprised and then turned furious, "What are you doing? Are you trying to get me killed?"

Neku just stood there and said, "You need to learn how to use your pins. I will be here if you need any advice and don't worry I'll save you if you're in trouble."

Kaito didn't want to ask for help; his pride wouldn't let him, so he said, "I'll be fine. This is going to be nothing. Save your worry for someone else." He closed his eyes and concentrated on the pin in his hand. Pillars of fire appeared from the ground and erased all of the surrounding Noise.

Neku smiled, "You're also a natural at Psychs. I guess I chose the right partner after all."

The next one is coming soon. Please review if you want more.


	2. Day 2

Kaito opened his eyes and found himself standing in front of a bus stop. Neku was leaning against a wall next to him and said, "About time you got up. It's the second day."

Kaito was confused, "What do you mean the second day? Wait, if I was passed out that long, then… Haruto! HARUTOOO!" He ran towards the Heartland Tower, but collided with an invisible wall a few feet from his destination.

Neku walked in the direction Kaito was headed and later found him on the ground knocked out cold. When Kaito came to, Neku commented, "So you could run, just when you feel like it. Seems like we're not going to be going in this direction today."

Kaito was furious, "I need to be there now! A day has gone by and I need to make sure Haruto is fine. What in the world is going on?"

"I guess you deserve an explanation for all of this. Since the mission hasn't arrived yet, I have to explain it. We are stuck in the Reaper's Game, which means that everyone in it has died, with some exceptions."

"I'm not dead. I was perfectly fine yesterday."

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking. As I told you yesterday, nobody can see, hear, or help you. This game lasts 7 days and if you survive, then you can come back to life. Each day there is a mission. If you don't complete the mission, then everybody dies."

"So, you're dead. What am I doing here though? I'm not dead."

"I'm one of the exceptions. Due to my experience, I was asked to enter this game to find out who has been forcing people to enter. You must have been on them."

"Experience? Does that mean you entered this game before?"

"This is my 5th time." Neku's phone started ringing. "The mission's here. It says, 'Restore all those who are not them back to who they were. This task must be completed within 120 minutes.' I'll tell you more about my experiences after the mission." Neku looked up to see that Kaito was also staring at Neku's phone. "Don't you have your own phone?"

"Orbital takes all of my calls and messages. So no, I don't have a phone."

"You're a rich snob. What do you make of this mission?"

"I have no idea. You're the expert here."

"It's a good thing I have a vague idea about what the mission is. Noise can possess people and make them act differently. I think we have to erase all of the Noise that are possessing people. Since you don't have any ideas, this is what we are going to do."

Kaito looked at the tower again. "So nobody can see us, except for those involved in this stupid game?"

"It took a while, but you finally realized it. Another thing about this game is that it takes what you treasure most and uses it as an entrance fee. Also, you don't get it back unless you survive the game."

"It can't be. If Haruto is my entrance fee, then I have to win, no matter what."

"Good, keep up your resolves. You must be used to pain because you didn't even scream when the timer appeared on your hand."

"Timer?" Kaito looked at his right palm and found that there was a red glowing timer on it. "What is it doing on my hand?"

"If we don't complete the mission before the timer reaches zero, then you will die for real. By the way, who is Haruto? It's alright if you don't want to answer."

"He is my little brother. I just hope he's alright."

Neku smiled at Kaito, "Don't worry. We're going to survive this game and you're going to see him again. We should concentrate on the mission for now."

Neku flipped the black skull pin he had and explained, "This pin is one of the few pins that can be used when there aren't any Noise. It allows you to be able to read people's thoughts, locate Noise, and to imprint memes in people's heads. I'll show you how later."

They spent the 2 hours going around the entire city and eliminating all of the Noise that were possessing people. When the timer on their hands disappeared, Neku said, "Today was a little too easy. We have to be prepared for tomorrow."

"We'll win this. I have to win this, for Haruto."


	3. Day 3

Sorry it took so long to publish this chapter. I forgot to mention in the previous chapters that I do not own Yu Gi Oh Zexal or The World Ends With You.

Neku and Kaito were standing in front of the Heartland Tower. Kaito asked Neku, "Do we always pass out when the mission ends?"

"Yeah, but there are always a few minutes after the mission ends to do what we want."

"How did your past experiences go? You said you would tell me after we finished the mission."

"You're one of my better partners. First time, my partner was an annoying female stalker, who later forced me to take my pants off. It's a good nobody could see me. Second time, I was paired with a guy who was a total brat. Later, I found out he was the one who killed me and then he killed me again. Third time, my partner was a guy who must have went through reverse evolution because he was really stupid, but had a lot of energy. The fourth time was the worst. I met an annoying kid with a key. It became bearable when I got rid of him."

"I feel for you. There is this annoying kid with a key I know who keeps on bugging me. How did you get rid of him anyway?"

"That was easy. I sold him out, but it didn't turn out so well."

"After hearing that, I find it hard to trust you now."

"I made a deal with a guy in a cloak that I would bring the kid. He said he just wanted to pair up with him; it made me assume they were friends, so I thought it would be a weight lifted off my shoulder. It turns out, the cloaked man wanted to kill the kid, or something close to that, so I had to rescue him. Though, I did learn a lot of useful stuff during that time."

"Don't you need a partner to stay alive?"

"Not really, after I learned how to do this." Neku closed his eyes and concentrated. Out of nowhere, a cat with a music note for a tail appeared. "This is my alternate Pysch. It's pretty rare, but I can use it without a partner." The cat rubbed its head against Kaito's leg and purred.

"If you could fight without a partner, then why did you pair up with me?"

"I would have survived the Noise, but can the same be said about you. The pins can only be used when there are 2 people. Same rule applies to everybody."

"Then I'm only going to say this once, thanks for pairing up with me."

"No problem, besides its part of my duty." The cat disappeared and Neku's phone rang. "Guess the mission is here already. Let's see what it says, 'Win the rare weapon of Players at the center of commerce. This task must be completed within 300 minutes.' What do you make of the mission?"

"Well, it says win, so it would be some type of competition. Center of commerce, really, who uses this kind of language? I'm guessing it's at the mall or some type of market. I don't get is the weapon of the Players part. What are Players?"

"Players are people like us. You should be able to figure it out from there."

"Weapons we use to fight Noise… It would have to be a pin. Our mission today is to win a competition with the prize being a pin."

"Good job, you're getting the hang of it. Since you know this city better, you should lead us to the nearest mall."

"The nearest mall is about 4 minutes away from here." They ran towards the mall and entered. Once they were inside, a person standing next to the door greeted them.

When they were far away enough so that the greeter couldn't hear them, Kaito asked Neku, "You said that nobody could see us, but that greeter just talked to us. How is that possible?"

Neku pointed towards the ceiling. There was a skull insignia on it. "Every store that has a license to sell to Players has one. Places with those decals make us visible to the people inside them. Once we step outside, we because invisible again."

Kaito noticed a sign and said, "This sign is for the Platinum Dueling Contest. It says, 'Winner of this contest will receive the honor of dueling the champion of the World Duel Carnival. Prize for dominating both will be a rare and valuable platinum pin.' Hey, Neku. I guess this was the right place to go to after all." He turned around to see that Neku wasn't there. "Hey Neku! Where the hell are you?"

Neku appeared next to Kaito and said, "Jeez. You don't have to make a racket. I was just in the registration line a few feet away. You're drawing more attention to yourself by doing that. Here." He handed Kaito a duel disk. "I registered for you already. Hope you're good with dueling, whatever it is. Everyone has to use the distributed duel disk to prevent cheating."

"This is way too easy. Just watch the master at work."

Kaito won the contest with ease. There were a few minutes before the final duel would take place. During the break, Neku told Kaito, "You should probably prepare for the final match. People said that he was really good."

Kaito laughed, "Don't worry about it. I know who I'm going up against."

"Are you friends with him?"

"Hell no! He's that annoying kid with a key I told you about. His name's Tsukumo Yuma. I beat him once and I can do it again."

The crowd moved out of the way for Kaito and his opponent to duel. Kaito's opponent, Yuma, smiled when he saw Kaito and said, "I'm dueling against you? Alright, this is a rematch. I'll warn you now, I'm not going to lose; I've gotten better."

Kaito snorted and said, "We'll see about that. I have a lot on the line."

Yuma noticed the timer on Kaito's hand and asked, "What happened to your hand?"

"It doesn't matter right now. Let's just duel. I'll explain it later, maybe." 10 minutes after the duel started, Kaito won.

A woman in a suit offered Kaito the Platinum Pin on a velvet cushion. Neku got out of the crowd and stood next to Kaito. Once Kaito got the pin, the timer on their palms disappeared. They started to walk towards the exit. Yuma was following them to get answers and Kaito noticed. Kaito asked Neku, "How do you normally deal with annoying stalkers?"

Neku understood and said, "That's easy. Look for the exit and RUN!"

They ran out of the mall and became invisible. Yuma couldn't see them anymore and tried searching for them. Kaito said, "That was a good idea. 3 days down and 4 more to go. This is going to be easy."

Neku wasn't paying attention. He was looking at a café across the street; it was called WildKat.

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	4. Day 4

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I do not own Yu Gi Oh Zexal or The World Ends With You.

Kaito and Neku stood in front of the Heartland Tower once again. Neku asked Kaito, "Do you know how to use the new pin you got?"

Kaito held the Platinum Pin in his hand. "I guess the only way I'll know how to use it is to actually erase some Noise."

"That might not be a good idea. It's a bad idea to fight the Noise without knowing what you are capable of. They could erase you or you could erase yourself in panic."

"Then how am I supposed to find out what the hell this pin does?"

"Just concentrate on it. Even though it doesn't work, you should get a general idea of what it does."

Kaito closed his eyes and concentrated on the pin. The pin disappeared and Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon appeared in front of him. "So, what exactly just happened?"

"Your dragon is an alternate Psych, like my cat. I think the pin awakens your alternate Psych. I have to admit, yours is really impressive."

Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon was 12 feet tall. Kaito put his hand on its head. It growled, but not in a menacing way, it was kind of like a cat purring at its owner. "So, anyone with that pin could automatically awaken their alternate Psych?"

"No. You would first have to have one, before it can be awakened. It is really rare for a person to have an alternate Psych. You should return it back to the pin now, or it's going to start damaging buildings."

"How do I do that?"

"Just concentrate and it'll return back to the pin."

Kaito closed his eyes and concentrated on Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon. It turned back into the Platinum Pin. "So, does Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon reside in this pin?"

"No. It resides in you. That size was really impressive."

"What does size have to do with anything?"

"The larger the Psych, the stronger it is. Looking at yours, it's extremely powerful." Neku's phone began to ring. "The mission's here. It says, 'You must reach your destination of Towa Records. Time to complete this task is unlimited.'"

"This is a trap. I wonder who would fall for that."

"They must think I'm an idiot. This is the second time they did this. We have to be on out guard. Since we have a lot of time, do you mind going somewhere with me?"

Before Kaito could answer, Neku dragged Kaito to the café he saw yesterday called WildKat. Once they were inside, Kaito said, "If you were hungry, you could have just said so, instead of dragging me there. Of all places to eat, why did you choose this one?"

Neku laughed. "I'm not here for the food. If my hunch is right, then he should be here. He can tick you off most of the time."

"So, is he a friend of yours or something?"

"No, just an acquaintance. He can't even remember my name. Just bear with him until I get what I need. Also, Kaito, you might want to cover your ears." After Kaito had put his hands over his ears, Neku cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "MR. HANEKOME."

A man came out of the back room and said, "Phones, it's been a while, but do you have to scream in my shop. You'll scare away my customers."

Neku smirked. "Customers? Your café is always empty."

Kaito looked at Neku and asked, "Why Phones?" Neku just pointed to his headphones.

Mr. Hanekome asked, "Why did you come here? I know it's not for the coffee."

Neku replied, "I need some information. Do you know anything about the people forced into the game?"

"I would have to say the Game Master is responsible. He's only been attacking Players that were forced in the Reaper's Game. You had better keep your guard up if you want to survive the rest of the week. Why are you in the Reaper's Game again? "

"Joshua asked me to investigate the matter of the forced Players."

"Glad to see that you're on good terms again. Green, piece of advice, trust your partner."

"Kaito, I think he's talking to you."

Kaito was irritated. "My name is Tenjo Kaito. Get it right."

Mr. Hanekome didn't care. "The only way to survive this game is to trust your partner. Phones is here for your benefit. He can survive without your help, but you can't without his. So, trust him. The best way to trust each other is by talking."

Neku was at the door. "Thanks for the information Mr. Hanekome, we're leaving. Come on Kaito."

Once they were outside, Kaito said, "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I think we should get this mission over with, unless you have somewhere you want to go."

"Not really. Do you know where this Towa Records is?"

"I don't, but I guess we should start searching for it."

It took them an hour to finally track down the music store. They were immediately surrounded by Noise when they were in front of the store.

After an hour of fighting, they managed to defeat all of the Noise, but they were completely drained of energy.

There was applause coming from behind them. A man with long blond hair was clapping. He said, "Congratulations. You are the first to survive my attack. I look forward to our serious battle on the final day." Then he disappeared into a vortex behind him.

It may take a while for the next chapter to be out. Thank you for reading and please review.


	5. Day 5

I do not own Yu Gi Oh Zexal or The World Ends With You.

Neku and Kaito found themselves standing in the middle of a random intersection. Kaito asked Neku, "Why didn't the guy yesterday finish us off?"

"I'm guessing he was the Game Master. The fact that we were still alive after his Noise army assault probably shocked him. We'll have to fight him for real on the 7th day, which is 2 days away, 3, if including today."

"It's going to keep on getting tougher from here on out."

"Yeah, I hope the mission gets here soon." Neku's phone began to ring. "Speaking of the devil, the mission's here. It says, 'You must eradicate all of the Noise within a 15 feet radius of the bridge over water. Time to complete this task is 120 minutes.'"

"I know where that is. There is only 1 bridge in this city, and I fly over it a lot."

"How in the world do you fly?"

"Do you really want me to waste time explaining how I travel around the city?"

"I suppose not. You should lead the way. I have no idea where that place is."

With Kaito leading the way, they made it to the indicated bridge in 10 minutes. There were 2 people on the bridge talking. Neku turned towards Kaito and said, "Let's get started."

They began to erase the Noise, but the Noise kept on coming. Kaito got irritated and said, "For every 1 we erase, another appears to take its place."

"There must be something drawing them here. We have to get rid of that source. The Noise are usually attracted to negative people."

"The only people I see within this area are the two on the bridge."

"Then let's go pay them a visit. They might be the key to completing the mission."

Neku and Kaito walked over to where the two girls were standing on the bridge. The two girls seem to be arguing. Kaito said, "This is why I don't get girls. They always argue about something."

"Same here. Let's see what the problem is and try to solve it. That should stop more Noise from coming."

"From my point of view, it seems like they are arguing about someone stealing something. What a petty thing to be arguing about."

"If we can get the person who stole the item to return it, then the Noise will stop coming and we can finish our mission."

"Right now, all I can understand is person A took person B's cell phone."

"Try scanning them. That should give us an idea of what the motive is."

"I got it now. Person A took Person B's cell phone and upgraded it, but doesn't want to give it back until Person B's birthday as a present."

"We should try imprinting a meme in Person A's mind, so she would return the cell phone before things get out of hand."

"How do you imprint a meme?"

"It's another ability of the Player Pin."

"You should do it. It's hard to admit it but you're better at this stuff."

"Alright then… That should do it. I had Person A return Person B's cell phone and explain everything. It seems they've made up and are friends again. That should stop the negativity and the Noise should stop coming."

"Let's get rid of the Noise and finish our mission."

They defeated most of the remaining Noise. There was only one Noise left.

Neku said, "Kaito, be careful. This last one is tough."

"Don't worry about it. We can beat it as a team."

They erased the last Noise and completed the mission. Neku said, "We finished today's mission. That means we only have to be in this game for two more days."

"Don't mind me asking, but what are you going to do after the game?"

"I'm probably going to go see those idiots I call friends. They'll probably go into hysterics after I've disappeared for a week. What about you?"

"I'm probably going to do something to make it up to Haruto. I can't believe I made him my entrance fee for this stupid game."

"You care a lot for your brother."

"I'd do anything for him."

"Want to know something Kaito?"

"What is it?"

"You're the first partner who doesn't annoy me."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"That's a good thing."

"I think I can finally trust you now."

"So, does that make us friends?"

"I guess it does."

Thank you for reading and please review. It may take a while for the next chapter.


	6. Day 6

I do not own Yu Gi Oh Zexal or The World Ends With You. I am really sorry that I haven't uploaded this in long time.

Kaito and Neku were standing inside of a mall. Neku said, "Since we're already here and we haven't gotten the mission yet, you should go buy some new pants."

"What is wrong with the pants I'm wearing now?" Kaito asked.

"I put up with it for five days; I don't think I can stand another. I'm not a master of fashion, but I can tell the difference between looking decent and looking like a fool, which you look like. You're wearing tights in public for crying out loud."

"These are not tights; they're-… You know what; I think you're right. They are tights. I don't know why I decided to wear them in the first place."

In five minutes, Kaito changed into slacks, a button down shirt, and suspenders. He threw his tights and shirt into the nearest donation bin. Neku said, "This is an improvement, but you're forgetting something. We're fighting Noise, not going to college, so can't you find something more suitable for what we're doing."

"I don't care anymore. This is what I used to wear. And I can run, I used to catch butterflies wearing these."

"Great, I'm paired up with a bug collector."

"I don't collect bugs; I just catch butterflies for Haruto. Do you mind carrying my coat and glove for me? They don't go well with what I'm wearing."

"If you had a sense of fashion before you wore the tight, we wouldn't have this problem. I am not your coat rack, so you can carry your stuff yourself."

Kaito threw his coat and glove at Neku. "You can keep them. They are specially designed for battle, so you don't have to worry about wear and tear."

"Fine, I'll wear them. Why do you only wear one glove?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Actually, it just makes you look like a retard."

"Whatever. Is the mission here yet?"

Neku put on the coat and looked at his phone. "It's not here yet. This coat looks pretty good on me."

"Just keep track of when the mission arrives."

"Alright… The mission's here. It says, 'Lift the cursed robot. You must complete this task in 100 minutes.'"

"What's that supposed to mean? Do we have to carry a defunct robot?"

"No, The Noise can possess nonliving things as well. I think our mission is to erase the Noise that are possessing robots."

"We only have to track down one. The word 'robot' is singular."

"It will be like looking for a needle in a haystack. I've only been here for less than a week and I've seen about a hundred robots all over the city."

Yuma suddenly appeared from behind and said, "Kaito, you should really go home. Orbital has been freaking out and really negative lately. Also, you said you would explain everything after the duel, but you just disappeared."

Neku asked Kaito, "Who is Orbital?"

Kaito replied, "He's my robot."

"I think I solved the mission. We are supposed to erase the Noise that are possessing your robot. Remember, Noise are attracted to negative things, that includes robots."

Yuma butted in and said, "Stop ignoring me and tell me what is going on."

Neku said, "Kaito, evasion tactic, three o'clock."

Kaito nodded in agreement and they ran to the exit on their right. Once they were outside, Neku said, "That kid is so annoying. I'd hate to run into the kid everyday. Anyway, where do you suppose your robot, Orbital, is?"

"I think it would be at my place. There is only one way to find out."

They ran towards Heartland Tower and up the seemingly endless flight of stairs. Neku said, "Can we take a break now? We've been running for thirty minutes straight. You are in the same condition as I am."

"We only have a little bit more to go. It's five minutes away."

They finally made it to Haruto's bedroom and Orbital was already in there. Orbital was mumbling, "Master Kaito… Master Haruto… Where are you?... There is nothing I can do."

Neku said, "It's time for us to get back to work."

There were several Noise possessing Orbital. It took a while, but they managed to erase all of the Noise. Orbital returned to normal and said, "I have to believe that Master Haruto and Master Kaito are alright, Master Kaito would never let anything happen to Master Haruto."

Kaito said, "The timer disappeared, so I guess we finished the mission. We only have one more day to go."

Neku said, "This entire week has been kind of easy."

"It doesn't matter if it's easy or not. There is no way I am losing." _Just wait for me Haruto, it's only one more day._

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	7. Day 7

I do not own Yu Gi Oh Zexal or The World Ends With You.

Neku and Kaito were standing in the intersection where they first met. Kaito said, "Today is the seventh day, the last day."

"I can keep track of time myself, thank you."

"You don't seem like the person to be interested in time."

"If I didn't, I doubt we would complete the missions on time."

"Whatever, just check your phone for the mission."

"You don't have to be so pushy."

"Nothing would get done if I wasn't."

"The mission says, 'Dominate the ruler residing below another's treasure. This task must be completed in 200 minutes.' What do you make of this mission?"

"I think we have to defeat someone underground."

"The ruler has to be the Game Master. The part I don't get is 'another's treasure'. What about you?"

"The Game Master is in the underground trash facility."

"What makes you say that?"

"Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'one man's trash is another man's treasure'?"

"I guess that kind of makes sense. How do we get there?"

"There are only two ways to the facility. One, you have to have a city pass. Two, you can just hide in the trash can. Lucky for us, the trash cans will be picked up in five minutes. If we weren't invisible, I could have just entered the facility without a pass."

"I am not all that eager to be dumpster diving this early in the morning."

"Well, it's either that or you fail the mission because I am not letting something like my own pride to keep me from winning this game."

"Alright, I'm going; I'm going. I just hope I can get rid of the smell later."

They hid inside the trash cans and were being transported to the facility. After what seemed like hours (it was only twenty minutes) and constant cursing (on Neku's part), they finally made it to the facility.

Once they were dumped into the pile of trash, Neku said, "That has got to be the worst experience I've ever had in the game, not that this is any better."

Kaito said,"You can bear it a little longer. We have a little more to go."

They found the Game Master standing on top of a trash heap in the middle of the facility. He said, "I'm so glad you could make it. I was beginning to worry that you guys wouldn't make and I would have to play this game alone."

Neku said, "Your rule breaking is coming to an end. What do you hope to achieve by forcing people like Kaito to join?"

The man just smiled, "I am not interested in the other people, just in little Kaito. After all, I am aware of your true heritage, the one that you forgot."

Kaito was surprised. "Really, what do you know about me?"

"Defeat me and I just might tell you, if I am entertained enough."

Neku and Kaito tried to use their pins, but they wouldn't work. The man laughed, a sadistic and menacing laugh, and said, "This is a special area. It has over exposure of Barian energy, so your Psychs don't work here. I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you. Please do struggle; it would make it all the more amusing for me to watch."

Kaito looked at Neku and said, "I guess it's time for us to use our secret weapon."

Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon suddenly appeared, alongside an equally giant lion. Kaito said to Neku, "Wait, I thought your alternate Psych was a cat,"

Neku said, "Well, yes and no. I guess I forgot to explain this. This lion is my cat's true form. I just made it smaller, so that it wouldn't start destroying things."

"Anything else I should know before we put that guy out of commission?"

"Not really, unless you want to know how to tick someone off."

"I already know how to do that."

"Then let's get this party started."

The man was surprised; he wasn't anticipating this. "It seems I have underestimated you. I wonder how you will fair against my powers."

Neku and Kaito worked together to beat the Game Master in thirty minutes. The man said, "This is just a prelude to the terrors you experience, Kaito. Once your hidden powers awaken, you will belong to us." And he disappeared into a vortex behind him.

Kaito and Neku were engulfed in a warm light. They ended up standing in front of Joshua. Neku said, "Brace yourself. Here comes another annoying brat."

Joshua stood in front of Kaito and said, "Great job on surviving the Reapers' Game. Even thought you weren't supposed to be in the Game, here is your entry fee."

Haruto came out of the shadows and stood next to Kaito. "I saw everything. You were really brave, Nii-san." He turned toward Neku and said, "Thank you for looking after my brother."

Neku said, "It was really hard. Your brother kept getting into trouble."

Kaito said, "I do not. It's your fault we get sidetracked from the main goal."

"Sure, Mr. I-Don't-Have-Any-Fashion-Sense."

"Do me a favor and just be quiet for once."

"I'm not listening to you. Also, if you are ever in Shibuya, don't hesitate to call. Though make sure all your clothes are in good shape, or Shiki will force you to take your clothes off in public and everyone can see you now."

"That makes me even less motivated to go see you now."

Joshua said, "Boys, boys, please settle down. Kaito, since you were dragged into this mess, I can grant you one request that is within my power,"

Kaito thought about it and said, "I don't know. Haruto, what do you want?"

Haruto smiled and said, "I want to go home and eat ice cream."

"Then I'm also happy with that." Kaito turned towards Joshua and said, "I've made up my mind. I just want to home."

…

Kaito woke up in the middle of the night. He wondered if everything that he just experienced was just a dream. On his nightstand were a small pin and a piece of paper with a phone number on it and the words 'call for better fashion tips'.


End file.
